Ta main
by Poison doux amer
Summary: Post Tome 5, quelques semaines après le T5. Un certain loup-garou pense à son chien disparu.


Auteur : Yôko-Ichigo

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter sortent tout droit de l'imagination de J.K Rowling alors que la chanson « Ta main » est de Grégoire.

Origine : Harry Potter.

Rating : K

Genre : Deathfik, triste, romance, shônen ai, Angst, Yaoi.

Couple : un loup malheureux à la recherche de son chien perdu.

**

**Ta main**

**

Un soupir, une larme qui roule le long d'une joue pâle, une joue qui ne cesse d'être inondée depuis plusieurs heures. Un corps recroquevillé sur lui-même, les genoux contre un torse, une tête appuyée contre un mur, un regard vers une demi-lune, des étoiles, un ciel bleu, si magnifique, si triste. La vie est injuste, tout comme ce destin qui fait disparaître des êtres qui ne méritaient pas de partir. Des êtres qui avaient du cœur, qui se battaient pour une cause juste, pour rétablir une vérité, pour sauver un monde en perdition. Pourquoi fallait-il que les meilleurs disparaissent toujours les premiers ? Y-avait-il une sorte de cercle vicieux qu'il fallait briser ? Il aurait tant aimé.

Une nouvelle larme qui coule et qu'il essuie du revers de sa manche. Ses yeux, lentement observèrent cette constellation, si belle, si harmonieuse. Celle du chien.

« Sirius ».

Était-il reparti vers les étoiles ? Que lui était-il réellement arrivé ? Avait-il simplement disparu pour un temps derrière ce voile ou était-il vraiment mort ? Il ne savait pas. Seul son absence pesait chaque jour un peu plus sur son cœur et le serrait jusqu'à ce qu'il manque d'air, de force pour avancer. Le passé qu'il pensait avoir retrouvé deux ans auparavant s'était à nouveau brisé en mille morceaux, ne laissant que de vagues souvenirs, des sensations et un vide, un gouffre sans fond qui lui léchait les pieds à longueur de journée. Et s'il cédait ? Il n'avait pas le droit. Il le savait bien. Il devait absolument protéger Harry, l'aider à supporter tout cela. Mais comment redonner courage à un jeune homme de seize ans quand soi-même, on n'a plus aucun espoir en la vie, qu'on la déteste au point de vouloir tout abandonner et qu'il est impossible de prononcer le moindre mot sur un ami, un amant, un frère ?

Tu sais que j'ai du mal,

Encore à parler de toi,

Il parait que c'est normal,

Y'a pas de règles dans ces jeux là.

On lui avait dit de faire son deuil, d'abandonner cet espoir fou de le revoir un jour. Mais comment faire ? Aucun corps, une tombe vide, rien qui ne pouvait attester de la mort de son ami, juste un silence complet, rien d'autre. Comment pouvait-il se remettre d'une mort qui ne l'était pas réellement dans les faits ? Il n'était plus là, mais il pouvait très bien être ailleurs, attendre qu'on le sauve. Il aurait tellement voulu le sauver, l'aider à sortir de là. Que penserait-il s'il le laissait ? S'il « faisait son deuil » et ne le recherchait plus du tout ? Il n'avait pas le droit, non. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire une dernière fois « je t'aime », une dernière fois « je serai toujours là pour toi ». Son corps était tombé derrière ce voile. Son cœur s'était brisé. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti ce sentiment, ce fut lors de la mort de Lily et James Potter, quand il apprit la traîtrise de Sirius d'un côté et la mort de ses amis de l'autre. Cependant, la première fois, il apprit qu'il y avait eu une erreur sur le couple. Ne pouvait-il pas y avoir à présent une erreur sur le mort ? Cela était-il définitivement impossible ? Inconcevable ? Mais pourtant tellement tentant. Il avait tellement envie d'y croire…

« C'est si dur sans toi… »

Tu sais j'ai la voix qui se serre,

Quand je te croise dans les photos,

Tu sais j'ai le cœur qui se perd,

Je crois qu'il te pense un peu trop.

Tout à l'heure, il avait eu une discussion avec Harry. Il était effondré, n'arrivant pas à faire face à cette nouvelle. C'était de sa faute. Longtemps, Remus l'avait pensé, voulant le tuer pour ce qu'il avait fait à son amant. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Comment pouvait-il prévoir le plan machiavélique de Voldemort ? Il n'avait pas pu, il n'avait pas compris qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Et aujourd'hui, ce qui l'avait fait venir au Ministère de la Magie était une réalité. Sirius était mort. Non pas mort, juste…Absent. Dans ce cas, pourquoi se répétait-il sans cesse qu'il ne reviendrait plus ? Il n'avait pas le choix, il ne devait pas inciter Harry à nourrir de faux espoirs et à vivre comme lui. A survivre pour un rêve qui ne se réaliserait sans doute jamais. Une larme, une seconde, une dernière en observant toutes ces photos prises lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. La vie est parfois étrange, elle lie les gens, les délie, les sépare, les relie à nouveau. Tous deux s'étaient rencontrés en première année, ce fut un coup de foudre, son plus beau de foudre, amicalement parlant. Mais, avec les années, les êtres changent, se rapprochent et finissent pas s'apprécier toujours de plus en plus jusqu'à ressentir une étrange attirance vers l'autre, que celui-ci soit du sexe opposé ou non. Il fut deux coups de foudre à la fois. Un merveilleux ami et le plus tendre des amants. Mais voilà, la tragédie de leurs amis les a complètement séparés pour ne se retrouver que de longues années plus tard. Il l'avait déjà perdu une fois, il ne se sentait pas le courage de faire à nouveau son deuil pour un être qu'il avait tant aimé et qu'il aimerait toujours. Mais voilà, vivre sans lui, c'était comme manqué d'oxygène à chaque seconde. Il pouvait bien prendre une bouteille comme chez les moldus, mais cela le tenait simplement en vie. Lui aussi voulait vivre intensément et sucer toute la moelle secrète de la vie (1). Il ne voulait pas perdre la seule personne qui lui avait donné goût à la vie, qui l'avait aidé à accepter ce qu'il était. Sans Sirius, il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Pas tout à fait vivant, ni même tout à fait mort, juste une âme en peine.

Mais voilà…

C'est comme ça,

C'est comme ça.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait aujourd'hui dire au revoir à l'homme qu'il avait le plus aimé dans sa vie. A l'homme qui l'avait rendu fier de ce qu'il était. A l'homme qui lui avait montré que malgré son statut de loup garou, il pouvait avoir de l'ambition. Mais voilà, c'est comme ça, il l'a perdu, perdu pour toujours. Il ne lui restait plus rien, juste des photos, et des regrets.

Car il savait pertinemment depuis le début qu'il avait une chance, une infime chance que Sirius soit innocent dans cette sombre histoire. Mais voilà, comme croire en l'innocence d'un de ses meilleurs amis quand toutes les preuves l'accablent ? Des regrets, beaucoup trop de regrets.

J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,

Un peu plus longtemps…

J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,

Un peu plus longtemps…

J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,

Ne dure qu'un instant.

Et tu sais j'espère au moins,

Que tu m'entends.

Si tu n'avais pas été arrêté, combien de temps supplémentaire aurions-nous passé ensemble ? Beaucoup, tellement. Un rêve éveillé sans doute. Nous aurions gardé Harry à la maison, il aurait vécu heureux, il aurait su dès sa petite enfance ce que ses parents ont fait pour le sauver. Nous aurions pris soin de lui et au fond, je suis sûr qu'il aurait préféré cette vie-là à celle qu'il vit actuellement chez les Dursley. Mais comment faire ? Comment l'aider ? Sans toi, plus rien n'est possible, plus rien n'a d'importance, tu étais le seul membre de sa famille encore en vie, aujourd'hui il ne lui reste plus rien. A part moi un loup-garou qui refuse de voir les gens par peur de montrer sa détresse et sa douleur. J'aurai aimé tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps lorsqu'en septième année, nous fêtions la réussite de nos ASPIC. J'aurai aimé que notre histoire d'amour soit éternelle et jamais ne cesse. J'aurai tant aimé être là pour toi, toujours. Je m'en veux tant d'avoir douté de toi au moment où tu en avais le plus besoin. J'ai été un mauvais ami et le pire des amants. Pourras-tu me pardonner mon manque de foi en toi ? As-tu pardonné mon manque de confiance ?

Mais de là où tu es, peux-tu entendre mon désespoir ? Peux-tu entendre ce que mon cœur hurle depuis que tu n'es plus là ? Je voudrai tant que tu m'entendes, que tu me répondes, ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait.

C'est dur de briser le silence,

Même dans les cris, même dans la fête,

C'est dur de combattre l'absence,

Car cette conne n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Tout le monde soupire de soulagement. Ils sont tristes que tu ne sois plus là, mais d'un autre côté, ils sont ravis qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus de morts. Mais tu étais le mort de trop. J'ai perdu tous mes amis, toute ma famille, tu es parti, que dois-je faire maintenant sans toi ? Je ne suis qu'une ombre. Je me balade dans le 12 Square Grimauld sans savoir quoi faire et encore moins quoi dire. Lorsque l'on m'adresse la parole, c'est à peine si j'entends ce que l'on me dit. Je passe mes journées enfermées avec Buck. Il est triste que tu ne sois plus là tu sais. J'essaye de combattre mon manque, ma détresse, mais j'ai toujours ce creux dans l'estomac qui me rappelle sans cesse combien je t'aimais. Combien je t'aime. Les meilleurs partent les premiers. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose me serre le cœur et m'empêche d'écouter les autres, de vivre, de respirer, de reprendre une vie comme avant. Car la vie ne sera jamais comme avant. Je devrai recommencer à vivre, tenter d'oublier, mais t'oublier toi, ton visage, ta douceur, ta fougue, ta témérité, tout ce qui fait que tu t'appelles Sirius Black, ce qui fait que je t'aime. Je ne le peux pas. Je ne peux pas renier l'être avec qui je me suis réellement sentie bien.

Et personne ne peut comprendre,

On a chacun sa propre histoire.

On m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre,

Que la peine devienne dérisoire.

Hier, on m'a demandé de recommencer à faire des missions. On m'a demandé d'oublier, parce qu'il le faut. Je ne dois pas continuer à « vivre dans le passé comme au temps où James, Lily et Sirius étaient encore en vie ». Mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre le lien qui nous unissait. Nous n'étions pas une simple bande d'amis comme tout le monde le pense, non. Nous étions liés les uns aux autres par une multitude de secrets. Nous avions notre monde à nous, un endroit que personne ne pouvait atteindre. L'union faisait notre force, nous étions tous les cinq, nous étions les cinq doigts de la main, liés par le sang, liés par les cœurs jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous ne nous trahissent. Tout est de la faute de Peter. Si nous l'avions laissé dès le début, peut-être aurions-nous connu des jours heureux. Seulement, avec des si on pourrait refaire le monde…

C'est comme ça,

C'est comme ça.

J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,

Un peu plus longtemps…

J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,

Un peu plus longtemps…

J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,

Ne dure qu'un instant.

Et tu sais j'espère au moins,

Que tu m'entends.

Te souviens-tu lorsque nous venions de sortir de Poudlard ? Te souviens-tu de cet espoir fou le jour où nous sommes entrés dans l'Ordre du Phénix ? Nous voulions combattre tous les cinq, nous battre contre les forces du mal et leur montrer de quoi nous étions capables, ensemble. Dumbledore et les autres avaient une confiance absolument en nous. Nous voulions vivre heureux en tuant Voldemort, nous ne voulions pas que les ténèbres prennent possession du monde, non. Nous voulions que nos futurs enfants aient un bel avenir. Le plus beau des avenirs. Mais aujourd'hui, il est de retour et vous n'êtes plus là. Sans vous, tout me semble tellement incertain, tellement étrange. J'ai foi en l'Ordre, mais j'ai de moins en moins foi en moi, en ma capacité à me battre et à aider les autres.

Une nouvelle larme, je me recroqueville sur moi-même, Buck m'observe. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Seuls les animaux arrivent à me comprendre, les mots ne servent à rien, le ressentit, l'attitude suffisent. Il sent une tristesse, une détresse, il sent que Sirius ne reviendra plus, il sent que quelque chose à changer.

Il y a temps de chose que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire, de t'avouer. Et de là où tu es, peux-tu m'entendre ?

Je voulais te dire que j'étais fier,

D'avoir été au moins un jour,

Un peu ton ami et ton frère,

Même si la vie a ses détours.

Il y a tant de chose que j'aurai aimé te dire. J'aurai tant aimé que tu m'excuses. Je voulais tellement te protéger, j'avais tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose que je ne voulais pas que tu sortes. Ne crois pas que je ne te croyais pas capable de te battre, ce n'est pas cela du tout, mais c'est juste que… Je t'aime. Tout simplement. Me pardonneras-tu Sirius d'avoir eu peur pour toi ? D'avoir douté de ta capacité à rester en vie ? Je ne voulais pas te perdre une nouvelle fois, je n'aurai pas supporté de te voir encore enfermé à Azkaban. Aujourd'hui, je comprends pourquoi tu détestes cette maison, elle te rappelle une période noire de ta vie, une période où tu ne pouvais pas vivre comme tu le voulais. A mon tour, je me sens enfermé dans cet endroit sans pouvoir en sortir, mes pas ne parviennent jamais à me mener vers la sortie. Cette maison est le seul endroit où je peux me recueillir. L'unique lieu où je me sens enfin en osmose avec toi… La cabane hurlante ne représente qu'un passé révolu, mais la maison de tes parents est un présent particulièrement douloureux. Tu étais mon ami, mon frère, mon amant.

Tu sais, depuis que tu n'es plus là, je pense sans cesse à la mort. Je me dis qu'il serait si bon de te rejoindre, d'être avec toi. Mais au fond, une petite voix me rappelle que tu m'en voudrais de laisser Harry seul. La situation est tellement compliquée pour lui, il a tout perdu, il ne supporterait pas de devoir supporter un décès de plus. Alors, pour lui, pour toi, je reste en vie. Oui, je sais, je dois « reprendre du poil de la bête » comme tu le disais si souvent en souriant. Mais laisse-moi encore un peu de temps, juste un petit peu.

C'est comme ça,

C'est comme ça.

J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,

Un peu plus longtemps…

J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,

Un peu plus longtemps…

J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,

Ne dure qu'un instant.

Et tu sais j'espère au moins

Que tu m'attends.

Je ne sais pas quand je vais venir te rejoindre, dans un an, dans dix ans, mais attends moi, car je veux reprendre ta main une dernière fois pour te dire combien je t'aime. Je me refuse de te laisser partir. Et même si tu n'es plus là, même si je ne te vois pas, tu es encore plus présent qu'autre fois au fond de mon cœur.

* * *

**Fin.**

1 - Reprise d'une citation de H.D Thoreau.

**Et voilà, j'ai amené mon projet jusqu'à son terme, j'ai réussi à écrire sur cette chanson qui me posait tant de problèmes au début. Trop d'émotion. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


End file.
